Whatever Edward
by JustSam
Summary: Renesmee is a perfectly formed adult - just starting out in a 'Real Relationship' with her long time friend Jacob Black... One big problems in the way - her over protective dumb dad Edward Cullen
1. Whatever Edward

_When I saw Jacob Black my head betrayed my heart. Or my heart betrayed my head... I felt so many things for him it was inexplicable!  
I felt the love of a brother, a brother I would never have...Jacob was more much more than that. I knew he wasn't really my brother and he wasn't anything like any of my family he was so different, like me!  
He was the best friend that would never do anything to make me think twice about telling them my deepest darkest secrets! BUT lately I couldn't tell him any of my secrets I couldn't! Because lately my heart skipped when I saw him and I paid too much attention to those lips when he spoke.  
'RENESMEE STOP IT!' - A snap came from the other room. Eurgh it was my dad.  
'Sorry Edward!!' I sung sweetly... I knew another growl was coming  
'what have I told you about calling me that?!' he raised his voice just a touch.  
'I know I know but mom calls Grandpa Swan Char...'  
'RENESMEE just don't!'  
I tutted ... I had better things to do than argue with Edward today! me and Jake were going out for the day it was the weekend which meant NO SCHOOL!  
My dad is never normally in such a huff it's just that my mom's gone shopping with Aunty Al! Well Aunty Al dragged her shopping and my father's sort of home alone he always seems on edge whenever my mother his comforter leaves... I knew that later he would be his usual self when they had their sloppy over bearing reunion that we would all have to be witness too!!  
Anyway back to the matter at hand Jake, well I knew I sort of had these feeling for him that were a bit more than before. I wondered what he thought of me? he loved me more than anyone else I had seen him with; he never had a girlfriend never. I opened my wardrobe it was a modest collection of what more I had in Aunty Als huge closet. Jeans wouldn't do, Skirts were so not me... it looked like it was going to be a fair day... perhaps mom would be back sooner. My hand ran across the rail and it stopped on a red summer dress it was very flashy.  
'NO RENESMEE! ... I don't think so!' Eurgh what's the point!  
I reluctantly picked up my white summer dress with yellow details at the bottom... I didn't get a rude reply so I assumed it was suitable. I quickly got changed my bronze hair fell down past my waist which was quite annoying but approaching the subject of a haircut with my Aunt Rose was simply a heinous crime.  
I heard Jake approach my heart started fluttering faster and I hid behind the door. my father looked at me and looked away 'Edward get over it!' I snapped in the smallest of whispers. he huffed and puffed in his chair staring into the blue green flames of the driftwood that smoldered in the fire... smoldered like jakes eyes... those big gorgeous eyes.  
One knock as per usual...the door opened and Jake walked in looking beautiful as usual. He was wearing a green shirt his sleeves were rolled up it was unbuttoned and he was wearing a white vest top... his jeans were never totally clean looking hung nicely from his waist he looked understated and amazing as always.  
Edwards's eyes snapped to meet Jacobs he didn't say anything logical he just kind of muttered something to quick and too low. My dad turned his head to stare out the far window. I could tell he was just staring back through the pane at me and Jacob.  
I stepped into few and Jacobs face lit up as it always did, like a flash light blindingly beautiful. his hands found my waist and he spun me around out into the forest.  
'Hello Pretty Lady!!' he husked. I smiled and his heart stopped for that instance.  
'Good morning Jake'  
'What's wrong with the leech?' I punched his arm playfully. We both laughed.  
'Moms out... I was thinking things he didn't want to hear!' I touched his nose with my finger giving him a play by play account of the previous events. of course it was heavily edited. of course!  
I paused slightly showing him the sexy red dress I had wanted to wear and his eyes met mine.  
'Nice...' he almost squeaked I laughed again.  
'So what do you want to do today?' I asked so blasé like I hadn't shown him anything.  
'urm I don't know... what do you want to do today?'  
'I don't know what do you want to do today?' I repeated him.  
he laughed. I laughed. we caught each other's gaze. it lingered and was beautiful._

We were running out of forest, we walked so quickly we hadn't even realized. 'Want to go grab a bite to eat?' I asked. He grinned  
'Nessie I thought you would never ask.... I have the perfect place!'

_We were running out of forest, we walked so quickly we hadn't even realized. 'Wanna go grab a bite to eat?' I asked. He grinned  
'Nessie I thought you would never ask.... I have the perfect place!'  
He took my hand and we launched off running toward La Push, it was amazing how actually fair the day was and I hoped Jacob had somewhere a little bit more private in mind.  
I had completely gotten over my aversion to human food in fact with Jakes enthusiasm of the stuff I actually quite like it my favorite was anything Chinese which is pretty random I think.  
No amount of prodding Jake and winding him up would he reveal he just kept sniggering flashing that smile that could cause a train wreck.  
Jake stopped us at the top of a cliff... I had heard all about the time my mother had decided to rebel and jump from cliffs I wasn't really into reliving her experience. Jacob stood in front of me his face in my face my heart fluttered wildly... ok I would jump off the cliff... I would jump off every cliff!  
'Nessie you trust me right?' he smiled a smile ... oh my! I couldn't really speak without embarrassing myself my tongue was in knots! so I nodded my curly hair bounced and flickered wildly in the wind.  
'ok so you'll jump with me right?' I nodded... what was going on... I thought we were going to eat... I didn't want fish!  
'well when we are' he pointed towards the waves. I nodded. 'just keep a hold of my hand ok... I have somewhere I would like you to see' I nodded and smiled at him. he took a few steps back I mirrored him 1, 2, 3 he launched us off his warm hand burning into mine.  
The water hit taking both our breathes away he didn't make us resurface he just pushed us down further into the water one hand curled around mine the other feeling the face of the cliff. a cavern in the cliff face emerged he pushed me through it.......what was going on!  
we swum up slightly and we surfaced. we were in the middle of a lagoon in the middle of a huge cave. it was black and silver and shades of grey it was breath taking. ... wow.  
'Jake where are we?'  
'in our underwater cave Nessie...'  
'how completely convenient' I noticed something on the shore the black pebbled shore. it was lanterns four of them in a square with a large blanket in the middle with a picnic basket in the middle... whoa how planned! How perfect... how dare I say it... romantic?_

_Once on the shore Jake noticed me involuntarily shivering… stop it my inner monologue screamed Jacob bit his lip anxiously … then pulled me into a bear hug I noticed his arms and face were dry and his hair was almost there… I stood there pathetically dripping! He pulled me towards him and rubbed my arms muttering apologies… Jacob basically leapt to the basket and pulled out a large and warm looking blanket which was astonishingly bone dry. He wrapped it round me twice and his arms lingered around me as he made sure it was tight…  
'A Nessie Roll…' he laughed huskily at his own humor, I started with more passion than necessary or right into his eyes, his eyes lingered on mine then snapped away quickly he almost looked scared. We sat down on the picnic blanket on the pebbles.  
'Jake, how did you get all this down here?' I asked completely shocked as he pulled out a flask which when opened steam came out… then he brought out little boxes of Tupperware which again were filled with hot foods… my favorites by the look of it, spending time with Jake a healthy desire for human food was more than expected saying as he ate more than a horse!!  
'Let's not get into technicalities…' he smiled. Pulling out what smelled like Chicken Curry with cheese!! Ok… I said I liked human food more than I used to but I didn't say I liked normal human food!  
'But Jacob you know how I simply adore technicalities…' I smiled at him flipping my useless wet hair over my shoulder, he looked at me and sighed try as he may Jacob would never be able to keep anything from me!  
'Well Paul did it for me… he owes me a few favors he did marry my sister last spring… let's just say it's amazing what yards of plastic sheeting and a length of rope can do!' He smiled offering me a little tub of green jelly with tuna…  
'Aw Jacob – I'm not really worth all that trouble! 'I smiled at him again I was genuinely touched by his efforts I really didn't deserve someone like his he would do anything for me, me a chicken to scared to reveal my absolute devotion for him.  
He looked deep into my eyes with what looked like passion his lips pressed together then parted as if he was at a loss for words he raised his hand and moved a dying stray strand of hair from my face his thumb skimmed my cheekbone and I almost shivered again.  
'Nessie, this is nothing, this is a drop in the ocean compared to what I would like to do for you, I would give you anything take you anywhere – I'm going to live forever for you, so that god willing…Renesmee willing I can see you smile everyday- so I can make you laugh and keep you safe, you are my very first thought on a morning I wonder if your awake, if you've slept well then on a night the last thing I see before I sleep is you, then you stay with me in my dreams… Honest Nessie… I know I sound psycho but never ever think that anything I do for you is too much trouble… nothings trouble if it's for you…' his eyes never left mine and the sincerity with which he spoke burned on his husky voice…I had never heard anything more beautiful I had never seen anything so beautiful than him right now, I had never felt anything so beautiful than what I did in that very second.  
I slowly leaned forward – I had never done this before – he stayed frozen like he didn't know what I was going to do… I touched his cheek asking very subtly for his permission to give him a kiss. He moved his hand to my neck gently guiding me forward he kissed me so gently and a million butterflies burst from there cocoon and sprung and fluttered desperately trying to escape me, I let out a slight gasp and he stopped I pressed my lips against his harder my hands tangled in his short gorgeous hair his hand gently pulled me away. I looked at him wildly what was he doing!  
'Nessie, one thing I have to make absolutely crystal clear to you Hun, - no matter my feelings for you I never want you to feel obliged to feel the same, you can love whoever you want I'll always want you to be happy….'  
'Jacob, I am not done kissing you yet…whoa…wait you love me?' I choked the butterflies diving around crazily  
'Nessie, of course I do where have you been all your life!' he smiled a smile totally capable of shattering a thousand hearts…  
'Obviously living in some kind of deep denial….'  
'Crazy, deep!' We both laughed, and then he looked at me almost expectantly… I couldn't reply to anything he said in the same beautiful words he used  
'Jacob Black… of course I love you too…more than… anyone has ever loved anything…'  
He grinned so widely and I responded like a mirror smiling back gob smacked at the afternoons…not so shocking revelations…  
He leaned to me in the same instant I leaned to him and kissed me in a way that would crumble ancient civilizations, God this little piece of right now was perfect…  
Now for telling the folks… and Edward._


	2. A True Love

_I couldn't stop myself from kissing him like I had to the butterflies were going crazy it was more like a need rather than a want… he was of course all to happy to humor me it wasn't enough that he was kissing me no were near enough, I gently tugged on his shirt trying to undo the buttons, he sighed and pulled away… _

'_I don't think so Ness…' _

'_Gee Jacob it's not like you're going to catch a cold!' _

_He smiled and looked at his watch then let out another sigh… he stroked my hand then ran his fingers through my hair… _

'_I am really going to have to get you back now… your dad will kill me…' he looked strained like he was stressing about something. I couldn't fathom what… I'd ask him he'd tell me._

'_What's wrong with you? And don't worry about my dad we could take him!' I laughed like I would dream anything would ever come to blows. I didn't want this moment to end… this day had been too good to sweet and loving. _

'_nothing's wrong with me Nessie I've never been happier! But… you are sitting in wet clothes, which unfortunately are going to get wetter, it is almost 10 and I said I'd have you back a while ago…' _

'_well if it's my clothes your worried about I can lose them… fairly quickly!' I smiled and crawled towards him in a way that was meant to be seductive but my hand caught inside the blanket and I half fell he caught me and laughed at me, my cheeks flushed but I laughed back. He kissed me gently, sweetly, then to my dismay pulled me back into the water. _

_Under the water the blackness was all a round and Jacobs russet tone to his skin made him stand out and I looked so pale by comparison he held my waist and propelled us through the water. I shrugged into his warmth feeling so happy. _

_Back on the beach I was so cold he wrapped me in his harms squeezing me tightly saying sorry over and over, I knew running through the forest would only make me more cold, but I'd had the best day ever feeling cold wouldn't do anything to dent it. _

_Aunt Rose wouldn't be happy at my new union she never verbalized her dislike for Jacob directly to me but it was always there in her eyes and the way she said his name, in fairness it was a lot softer than it used to be a light teasing but something was evidently darker underneath just burning away at the edges. _

_Uncle Emmett would probably laugh at me … a lot. Uncle Jazz would be happy I was happy he always is, something about Uncle Jazz and me we always connected more than I did with anyone else… he always was on the same level as me. _

_Aunty Al would be shocked! She wouldn't see this one coming or maybe she would… I don't know!! _

_Grandfather and Grandma Cullen would be happy for me if I was happy, they always were just so supportive anything I wanted or I chose to do they wanted me to do it the best I could. Even when I pushed over Ryan Timpson into the pond last summer… they laughed with me when my mom and dad had given me an altogether more solemn reception. _

_Mom and dad the hurdles to complete insanity. My mom was, difficult at the best of times, she wouldn't be pleased that I was completely in love with my childhood friend, or that he was in love with me, though I suspect she has always known his intentions toward me and always under the sugar coated friendship between then there was an icy edge. _

_Edward was an altogether different playing field I had no idea how he would react, his mind reading was completely unfair, it didn't matter what I tried to hide it always came out eventually, and eventually I always got hell for it… so I kissing boys at my 'very young age' and my 'totally juvenile tendencies!' would probably not be tolerated. I think I was more to blame than Jake for the kissing… so he should leave Jacob totally alone. But maybe I should just in case I get grounded or something make the most of our time together…_

_I pulled Jacob round so he faced me my eyes must have gave me away I touched his nose, playing out a totally unnecessary scene he was enthralled in my vision as he stared into my eyes his eyes growing softer and I pulled him to my face and kissed him passionately I ripped his shirt off… who needs buttons… the beach was completely deserted and in the moon light the bay shone silver I pulled him down to the ground and kissed his face and his neck and his ears he moaned lowly for half a second then started undoing the buttons at the back of my dress slowly he kissed me and I couldn't help smiling… victory! _

_I shouldn't have celebrated so soon as he stopped half way down my back and he pulled his face away from mine, away from the heat of him I shivered and he shook his head… 'let's go…' he pulled me from the floor and into his arms he carried me running back to the cottage I tried to protest but he didn't let me he wouldn't listen. _

_We got back to the cottage in record time he kissed me just once just lightly on the lips, and put me down. He never broke my eyes from his I held his hand tightly. _

_That was the instance my perfect day stopped; a low snarl came from behind me from the doorway. We both looked at the same second to see my father's defensive stance in the door way he grabbed the top of my arm and pushed me not so gently to one side… _

'_Get inside now… Do not come back out…'_

'_Oh Edward pack it in get a grip….'I started and he growled louder and pushed me inside so I couldn't get back out… I went to my room and looked pathetically out of the window… what the hell!_

_He walked towards Jake in the same snarling stance that he was in frozen at the door…._

'_I suggest you phase dog…' _


	3. A Fight,

'Not likely Edward...I don't know what you're thinking...' Jacob started talking confidently he slowly walked toward my father who looked... well he looked completely terrifying, my father cut him off...

'Lucky for me Dog I do know what you're thinking – Bella won't have your back this time...She's going to be just as mad...' he said slowly and deliberately malicious, he slowly started circling Jacob.

'I don't know what you are trying to accuse me of... Bloodsucker' his eyes flashed to my window in an unspoken apology, I felt the need to go stand by his side to protect him even though I knew he was far more capable of handling himself than I was.

'That's my daughter...' Edward stood a step closer, tightening his circle he looked absolutely poisonous, obviously Jake was raking his mind looking for the thought he'd had, obviously and stupidly giving Edward more of an insight to our now tattered day.

'I think I know that,' Jacob said tiredly. I so wanted to hold him, whisper to him 'I love you'.

'If you've touched her, you animal – you know I'll kill you...'

'Nessie is her own person, I would never influence her in any of her decisions', and frankly, it's a bit weird and none of your business, I'd never make her do anything she didn't want to do...' Jacob spoke reasonably and clearly his words were not lies but good truth, he'd never ever try to influence me on any of my decisions instead he had always just supported me whole heartedly.

My heart stopped as I heard a low swoosh through the air, then the air crackled as Jacob phased... peering through my hands I saw Jacob in his wolf form stepping slowly backward whilst my father acted like a mad man swiping and lunging at him they suddenly started moving very fast Jacob was being purely defensive he made no attempt to attack while Edward was undoubtedly set to kill.

I have never moved so fast I flew out of the door, I forced myself to go faster I held my hands out as I reached to launch Edward into the trees two cold hands grabbed me around my waist and swung me round into a tree which cracked and swayed but did not fall... it was Uncle Emmett. I jumped to my feet and ran forward into the swirling off white slashes and ruddy fur that blurred to fast. Emmett's strong hands struggled as he tried not to hurt me and he tried not to let me escape he watched helplessly as the brawl in front of us got faster another set of hands fell on my shoulders...my mothers. 'Let me go!' I screamed loudly my mother's eyes flashed wildly from mine to the ever blurring shape of Jacob and Edward. I used their distraction to launch forward I was amazed at my achievement i closed my eyes as I pushed forward knocking Edward to the ground. I opened my eyes; his face was a mixture of rage and emotional pain. Uncle Emmett quickly took my position and restrained Edward successfully; my mother knelt down next to him looking in his eyes stroking his face. She was obviously letting him read her mind as her face went serenely blank. I ran to Jacob his eyes were resolute staring at Edward whose thrashing was stopping. I put my hands on either side of his big wolf face I put my forehead to his, something had shifted in my mind, I was firmly planted in the middle of a very hard situation. On one side, my somewhat dysfunctional yet loving family, my mother and father. On the other side my love, my future, my Jake. I knew I was facing a difficult decision and I knew instantly who I would choose if I had too – even though it hurt almost too much to bear. My forehead didn't leave Jacobs as I whispered to him 'go change... but come back, Very soon!' tears of frustration ran down my cheek, he looked at them his own eyes swimming... 'Go!' I whispered. He stepped back, ran a few feet away from my before he turned and went to walk back to me, 'Go!' I nodded again and he disappeared into the forest.


End file.
